Coin operated machines, such as payphones, vending machines and pinball machines, typically utilize movable gates to direct coins within the machine. For example, a coin, determined to be genuine by coin testing sensors in a coin testing mechanism located within a coin operated machine, can be directed to a coin storage tube for storing coins of that denomination for change making, a cashbox for storage or to an escrow position from which coins can be returned to the customer if the customer decides not to use the machine, or is unable to do so. For example, if the user of a payphone is unable to complete a call he is attempting to make because the called party does not answer, his money is typically refunded from escrow. A counterfeit coin or slug, on the other hand, can be directed to a coin reject chute. Based on the information received from one or more coin test sensors, a control circuit controls the operation of one or more gates to achieve such ends.
In the past, solenoids with a moving core have been utilized to provide the force necessary to actuate the coin gates and spring biasing has been employed to restore the gates to their initial positions. Such solenoids, which are still widely used in vending machines, may have power requirements on the order of 30 watts. This power requirement has been met by connecting the solenoids to a source of line voltage or to a stepdown transformer providing the power at a lower voltage. In either case, the electrical shock hazard implicit in such a high power requirement must be avoided by adequate electrical isolation, which adds complexity and cost to the machine.
U.K. patent No. 2,133,601, assigned to the assignee of the present application, describes an improved coin routing device comprising a coin routing member which is selectively movable for controlling the path of a coin. The passage of a control current through a conductor causes the coin routing member to move with respect to a magnet. The device is preferably operated by passing the control current through the conductor in a first direction to move the coin routing member from a first position to a second position and passing the control current through the conductor in the opposite direction to return the coin routing member to its first position.
Another low power coin routing gate apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,459, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This invention minimizes the electrical power required by energizing an electromagnet which attracts one arm of a pivoting gate thereby holding it in place and preventing it from pivoting only when a coin is to be accepted. The pivoting gate forms a part of a coin directing track along which coins roll on edge. When the electromagnet is energized, an acceptable coin rolls over the gate and continues along the accept path. If a coin is to be rejected, the electromagnet is not energized. Then, the weight of the coin on the gate causes the gate to rotate out from under the coin thereby allowing the coin to fall under the influence of gravity into a reject chute. A counterweight returns the gate to its initial position. In this application, no electrical power is required to do mechanical work. The only electrical power used is used to hold the gate in the accept position, and the specially designed gate requires only low power to hold it in this position.
Anritsu Corporation of Japan has developed a gate utilizing a single long lever arm which apparently requires a relatively low amount of power to operate. This gate includes a conventional coin directing member with a coin slot through which an acceptable coin passes when the gate is in its accept position. The directing member also has a coin blocking plate which diverts a counterfeit or otherwise rejected coin to a reject chute when the gate is in its reject position. The long lever arm results in a gate which has too great a height for certain applications and may result in timing problems if a customer credit signal is generated by use of a post-gate coin sensor. Such timing problems can arise because of the large distance between the last of the coin testing sensors and the post gate sensor. For example, the gate may not be able to move fast enough to reject a counterfeit coin which is inserted shortly after an acceptable coin. In addition, the longer lever arm occupies a large height, which may necessitate a taller coin acceptor than can be used in certain height restricted applications.